The invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to a holder for supporting and holding various sizes and types of fasteners.
When an automobile is disassembled for repair or maintenance, the fasteners, such as the bolts, screws, nuts, washers, or the like, are placed in a container. This bin type of storage stores the plurality of fasteners in a loose, bulk fashion without separation of the individual elements. For this type of storage method, the fasteners are not labeled and when an individual has to reassemble the parts of the automobile, it is difficult and time consuming to find the fastener that corresponds to and fits the automobile component.
A holder for screws, bolts, nuts and washers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,582 to Marshall et al. The holder has a vertically oriented and rotatably mounted column having a plurality of spaced sets of holes for receiving and supporting various types of fasteners. However, the holder needs to be supported by a supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,264 to Kretzmeir discloses a tool rack for supporting various types of tools. The tool rack includes a plurality of holes for holding the tools therein. However, the holes are formed in a rigid piece of material and the tool rack needs to be supported by a vise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,256 to Correll-Antoun discloses a stand that is self supporting. However, the items are only loosely stored on shelves on the rack and will slid off of the stand, if the stand is not held in a stable position.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for storing fasteners that includes a plurality of flexible holes for positively retaining the fasteners, that can be used multiple times to store various sized fasteners, and that does not need to be mounted or supported by any supporting structure.